


Un gran guerrero y amigo

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Tournament of Power Saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: A pocas horas del Torneo de Poder, Krillin se siente embargado por la inseguridad, y tal vez no le fallaba el juicio al creerlo: ¡no era de los mejores peleadores! ¿Por qué lo habían elegido a él? En medio de una pelea amistosa con Gokú, descubriría algo más que su fuerza: la esencia de su ser luchador.
Relationships: Krillin & Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 1





	Un gran guerrero y amigo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Por tercera vez en el día, entabló una nueva lucha con su mejor amigo. Aunque ya había aceptado ingresar al Torneo de Fuerza, en su mente sólo cabía una pregunta: «¿por qué yo?»

El grito de Gokú lo despertó en el preciso instante, cuando uno de sus puños iba a estrellarse en su rostro. Haciendo gala de su experimentada agilidad, Krillin esquivó el ataque a tiempo y retrocedió varios metros. Ambos luchadores estaban muy agitados, pero alegres: después de muchos años, habían retomado sus entrenamientos. Los recuerdos de su niñez llegaron al mismo tiempo que la brisa y las olas de mar que rompían incesantes contra la orilla de Kame House.

—¡Muy bien! —lo felicitó su amigo— Duraste más esta vez, Krillin.

—No es nada, Gokú —el guerrero empezó a reír—. Pero debo admitirlo: me he agotado un poco.

—Yo también. ¡Descansemos un rato!

—De acuerdo —se sentó en la arena blanca, seguido por el saiyajin—. ¿Tienes noticias de los demás?

—Vegeta ya comenzó con su entrenamiento. Aún no ubico a Diecisiete: sin su ki, es imposible. ¿Seguro que…?

—Ya le pregunté a Dieciocho. Es muy reservada con los asuntos de su hermano, tampoco la voy a obligar —dijo, entre risas.

—Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? —Gokú se recostó en la arena, con los brazos tras la nuca, sin dejar de mirar al amigo que también lo imitaba— Tenemos mujeres complicadas.

—Quizás la tuya, Gokú —Krillin lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—Tampoco exageres —el saiyajin reía un poco, mirando el cielo—. ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! El Maestro Roshi nos recibió como discípulos, cuando éramos niños, y ahora luchamos de nuevo para salvar a nuestras familias.

—Tienes razón. Hemos pasado por tanto: ¿imaginaste llegar hasta aquí?

—No; y si a Milk no se le hubiera ocurrido hacerme pedir su mano, seguiría solo. Aunque es un decir, tengo a mis amigos.

—Lo sé —respondió Krillin, agradecido—. Yo tampoco pensé que me casaría con Dieciocho. El destino a veces juega un poco, para bien o mal. Me siento feliz de lo que soy.

—¿Y qué eres?

—Un esposo y padre de familia. Ellas son mi motivo —suspiró, contemplando el sol.

—Me alegra, Krillin. A estas alturas, es nuestro mejor impulso —el guerrero saiyajin calló un instante y se incorporó—. Ojalá no pienses que fui egoísta —mencionó, cabizbajo.

—Te conozco, Gokú. No hubo malas intenciones en tu pedido. Como te dije, son caprichos del destino. No nos queda más que afrontarlos.

—Sí…

Absortos en el atardecer, Gokú y Krillin observaron el atardecer, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Faltaba muy poco para el Torneo y no se sentían del todo preparados.

El guerrero calvo se estremeció. Si su amigo fue testigo de una pequeña parte de aquella lucha, él no sabía absolutamente nada; sin embargo, desechó cualquier lamentación. No se daría el lujo de la sugestión, no podía perder. Su corazón se aceleró, al menos estaría acompañado por Dieciocho. Su fiel compañera, la mujer que eligió para forjar su familia. Hizo un breve repaso de su vida: con todo y sus esporádicas _muertes_ , había disfrutado bastante. Quería lo mismo para Marron. Sí, su pequeña rubia lo merecía.

El horizonte se oscureció y una nueva ola de temor invadió a Krillin. Miró al saiyajin, dubitativo.

—¿Gokú? —volvió a sentarse.

—Dime —el guerrero lo imitó.

—La pregunta es tonta, pero… —miró sus dedos entrelazados por los nervios— ¿por qué yo?

Listo. Por fin logró decírselo. Vio cómo su amigo lo observaba.

—Hay guerreros con un enorme potencial —continuó—: Goten, por ejemplo. Muchos darían lo que fuera, por estar en mi lugar.

—Krillin…

—Déjame terminar, Gokú —aseveró—. ¿No estás arriesgando el futuro de la Tierra conmigo?

—¿Crees que no tienes oportunidad?

—No como un saiyajin. Eso ya es una desventaja.

—¿Y qué?

—¡No es tan simple! ¡Soy un luchador ordinario!

—Para mí, es relativo. Yo busco a un guerrero; pero en especial, a mi amigo. Porque sé que es valiente, así pase las peores cosas. ¿No te alivia saberlo? —concluyó Gokú, con su típica sonrisa y amabilidad.

Krillin quedó en suspenso. No había esperado aquella respuesta de su compañero. Quiso responderle, pero no halló argumentos. En un santiamén, percibió que la ansiedad de su espíritu se disipaba. El miedo ya no era más que una sombra.

—¿Te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo?

—¿En serio? —Gokú esbozó una sonrisa ancha y se levantó, adoptando su pose de batalla— ¡Demuéstrame!

—¡Nunca cambiarás! —Krillin sacudió su cabeza, riendo.

Reanudando su combate amistoso, ambos chocaron sus rodillas y lanzaron uno que otro golpe. Desde su ventana, el Maestro Roshi los observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió a su sala, decidido a descansar.

En forma de siluetas borrosas, los dos Guerreros Z continuaron sus asaltos sin tregua. Intercambiaron aquellos años perdidos por las jugadas del destino, reviviendo aquella amistad que los unió desde su niñez; y Krillin reafirmó nuevamente su propósito. No sería el mejor, pero salvaría al mundo como sólo él sabía hacerlo: con valentía.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas tardes! Para los que están viendo recién este fic, les quisiera avisar que iba a formar parte de una antología de relatos, llamado **_Más allá de la victoria_** , pero que por motivos de cambios radicales en la serie (antes de que iniciara el Torneo de Poder) y otros más, descarté esa historia.

Esto no significa que este fragmento no me guste. Por esta razón, seguirá publicado como un fic independiente, ya que Krillin merece muchísimas historias, porque es un personaje muy querido por muchos. Y aquí intento demostrar que a pesar del temor natural por enfrentarse a otros luchadores, él sigue adelante. Sinceramente, el que lo hayan sacado tan pronto de la pista me sorprendió, pero no por eso diré que es un personaje poco valorado. ¿Hubiéramos querido ver más? Seguramente sí; pero disfrutemos de esas pequeñas e impactantes actuaciones de Krillin y todo _Dragon Ball Super_. ¡Porque muchos del fandom amamos la serie, por sus grandes y épicos momentos!

No borraré esta historia, como lo dije hace rato. Sólo cambiaré su nombre y quiero que permanezca aquí, porque le tengo amor a todo lo que logro crear.

¡Espero que les guste mucho, a quienes no lo vieron! Y un abrazo infinito a **Silvin Lewis Dragneel** y **Sophie Brief** , por haber comentado esta historia. ¡Cuídense mucho! :D


End file.
